Common Sense
by authour2020
Summary: Block Island in Rhode Island use to be peacefull, but now everything has changed due to Paige Brookes a girl who can see the future. This girl is head over heals, with a killer stalking her, the goverment following her, and a backstabber in the mits.
1. PREFACE

PREFACE

I smiled at him the boy I loved was standing in front of me, making the sun setting in the faint background look like a stupid worm mixed with pretty lady bugs. Was this some dream come true…or was this heaven. I slapped my face just to make sure this was reality. Of course he noticed, and looked at me with a frown.

"What was that?" he asked with a funny grin. "That was a girl slapping herself to make sure I wasn't dreaming." I said casually. "Yeah it's alright, but the sun could be brighter." He said sharing his snow white teeth. "The sunset is only fine, but you are more than fine David." I said starring at him. "I was afraid this would happen!" he said flying his head back into a sitting position. "We can't be together."

"Excuse me?" I hustled. He curved a frown. "This is just not meant to be, obviously, you know that I want to kill you!" he said his eyes creasing. "Again, what, you wanna kill me, I thought you loved me?" I said terrified. "Don't take this personally but this wasn't my decision, I was hired." He said glancing back into the distant sun set. "So, this is how it is, your gunna kill me, you know you don't have to do that!" I said tearing up. "Paige, I need the money, for college." He said holding his arms in a weird position. "Is this because I can see the future, wow, I can't believe I just fell for that, your leading me to the government aren't you!" I said furious, my body was in a stance to attack.

"Definitely not, but I can't say the person I'm working for is working with the government." He said shrugging his shoulders. "What the hell is your problem, David, we have been friends for how long, and now your gunna kill me?" I asked impatiently. "Yeah since kindergarten, but Paige, you have to understand, money is…" he said. "Your life, you don't need any money for college, I can't believe you, David." I said furious.

"Okay I'm done discussing this; I'm gunna kill you and were going to make this easy..." he said calmly. "You're stupid, if you believe I'm gunna play soft ball with you mister, think again, and plus, I pertain the future, every move you throw, will only leave to you in the bad matter!" I said seeing what the future was. I blinked and it came, the whole battle, if what I saw was true…this wasn't good. It didn't matter that a tiny little five foot seven human girl that could see the future was versing a six foot five human guy that was huge and muscular, no this was just fine…perfect way to die.

Then with another blink I saw the aftermath, I saw something that wasn't going to happen before, something so unpredictable, seven movie critics could never see this coming, I wasn't the one that was going to die.

"Any last words Paige, my love." He joked feverishly.

"Yeah, go die monster!" I said as I jolted forward to kill him.


	2. MIND

Chapter 1- Mind

My emotions are similar to lions; I always want to win the battle, but my emotions also quite emotional, which is pretty right, considering I'm a fifteen year old girl. "Paige, you okay?" Mrs. Calendar said worried. She has stump glasses and flying red hair. "Nope…I was just thinking." I said shrugging my shoulder. Michelle laughed in front of me. Michelle has pail blonde hair and has a face that's nearly as good to be super models. "Yeah I really have no darn clue what you're thinking about." She hissed under her breath. Mrs. Calendar returned to the board to write some formulas. "Your thinking about your lover…David aren't you!" she said.

"Yeah." I only managed to say. David has milky black hair, thick yet slim, reaches to his ears, plus he is filled with mussel. "You're funny Paige." She whispered. I look similar to Michelle only I have light blue eyes and brown hair, my face is what people call beautiful, but I believe it looks just like my fathers. I live alone with my father in a three home on Block Island, Rhode Island. My mother passed away when I was five…yet it only seems like yesterday. "Okay, you guys are dismissed for lunch…Ms. Brooke's, may I speak to you?" Mrs. Calendar asked respectfully. "Sure, sure." I said. What was this about?

I walked straight up to Mrs. Calendar with a seem less expression. She sighed. "You scored higher than everyone in this school on the government tests, no one in history has every scored as high as you…only one wrong." She said glancing at the board. "Did you cheat." I stood their emotionless, what, I would never cheat. "Never you know I'm in all honor classes…" I said. "Yes, but everyone else in those classes scored way lower than you." She hissed. Wow. I didn't expect that one coming. "Well my dad's a doctor, I get a lot of intelligence from him, you know!" I said getting angry with her, I would never cheat.

"That is true…but the government is informed, and their very suspicious of you Paige, just please, lay low, and try not to succeed on everything. If this keeps up your gunna get surrounded by government officials, and you could never have a family." She said nervous. I blinked cautiously thinking about that…really, no family. "Well thank you for the update…and I will try to lay low." I informed her. "And Paige no more day dreaming." She said nodding her head. I laughed slightly. "I'll work on that." I said. She nodded and moved out the door.

.~.

"Hey lover." David say sitting next to me at lunch. Michelle licked her lips in approval. "Well how are you David." She said smoothly. "Fine, fine, but more importantly, how Is my little lover?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Fine, I guess." I said. Michelle rolled her eyes. "She got higher on the government tests that no one has ever gotten." She said in approval. I saw his eye brow's wave up. "No way, that's great!" he said happily. I shrugged again. "Eh its fine, it's annoying though…I wish I was average like you guys." I said sheepishly. They smiled. "Ha-ha, you're kidding right, I'm sitting next to the most brilliant freshman of our time!" David said smiling.

"Ha well obviously she can't dress." A feminine voice rang. "Oh shut up get of here Carrie." Michelle said impatiently. Carrie has slick blonde hair and is very mean, the bully at our school, comes from wealth and shows it. "You're saying you can dress to retard!" she said laughing. "Okay we don't care what you think of us Carrie, because were gunna get somewhere in life!" I said smiling. "With that attitude, you better start applying for working as a bus driver." She said. "At least I don't own a fast food restaurant!" I said calmly. "Is that why you're so fat Carrie?" Michelle added. "What ever, go kiss your dad's that's the best stage you guys are gunna get." She said laughing. "Well I don't pay for love." I said harshly. "You better watch is Brooke's!" she said squinting her eyes. "Make me!" I said. "So it's on, is it?" she asked. "Absolutely!" I said grinning. She turned her head scowling.

"She is a big bitch!" David said loudly. I laughed out loud, Michelle giggled. "Of course she is she comes from the spoiled." Michelle said. I looked at David. He grabbed me by the neck and gave me a kiss. "You go girl!" he said. I blushed. "When am I gunna get a boyfriend?" Michelle said leaning back on her chair. "A lot of my friends think your cute…especially John Horseman." He said smiling. "Really, John Horseman thinks I'm cute…oh my god I love your boyfriend Paige." She said grinning. "Me too!" I said kissing him again.

.~.

"The answer is Martin Luther king." I said giving him the correct answer. "Good job!" Mr. Conroy said. He was my favorite social studies teacher I'd ever had, he was brilliant. He had a tan based skin and a crescent mustache, barely visible. He had swat black hair and had a huge smile. "Thanks." I said blushing. He smiled. "What is the highest mountain in the world?" said Mr. Conroy. Carrie's polished hand flew up. "Mount St. Helen's." she said smiling. I snickered. "Incorrect." Mr. Conroy said. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. I raised my hand. "Yes Paige?" he said. "Its Everest, mount Everest." I said. He clapped his hands lightly together. "Ding-ding you got it, you win the prize, just joking there is none." He said. The class and I laughed.

"Oh crap were running out of time, I have to speak with you guys before you are allowed to go!" he said snorting. I leaned closer on my desk. Michelle giggled at me, I ignored her. "The government is taking blood from students all across the world ages fifth teen to twenty one. Sadly we have to do it at school, and social studies is the only period that has nothing to do on Friday, which is two days away, according to the government, every person has to participate. If you do not feel comfortable for this, I need a note from your doctor saying, that he or she will do it at your next physical." He said smiling.

I hated blood; I hated shots, any needle thing made me throw up. "That's me." I said. "Right, well, if you don't turn in the slip, you know, I can't say no, I have to do it to you." He said. I smiled. "I'll get that note to you, first thing Friday!" I said. "Okay." He said, sounding a little disappointed. "Why do they need it?" I asked interested. "Unknown, no one knows here, sadly, I don't even know. Top secret, government stuff." He said shaking his head. "Oh, okay." I said confused.

The bell rang and I shoved my stuff and myself out the door. "Not to be mean, but he kind of give me the creeps." Michelle said popping up behind me. "Well good thing is, my dad's a doctor, so I don't need to go far to get that signature." I said. "Lucky!" she said puffing. I laughed. "So you going to the fundraiser Thursday for the new mall?" she asked. I was thinking if I had anything, nope, nothing. "Yeah, if their is clothes involved id donate everything!" I sighed. "It's at the town square, seven, don't be late!" she said grinning. "Okay bye!" I said smiling. I went out the double doors to the parking lot. I started walking home, it was nice and sunny.

"Hey Paige, wait up!" said Jonathan. He was my age and we have lived close to each other forever, he's a true best friend. "Hey Jobo." I said. Jobo is his nick name. "Hey Sonny." He said, that is my nickname. "Isn't the heat amazing, I hope winter doesn't fall here ever again." He said glancing at me. "It is Jobo, winter can't stop!" I said. He smiled. "Are you going to the mall thingy?" I asked him. "Ha, only cute people get invited to those." He said shrugging. "What, it's not an invitation only thing is it?" I asked him mad. "Yep, for the rich and famous." He said quieltly. "How did Michelle get invited than?" I wondered. "Don't ask me, I never talk to her!" he said. Michelle and Jonathan never really got along, ever.

"How's David?" he asked calmly. "Fine." I rolled my eyes. "How's Melissa?" I asked him. "Fine, how did you know I was dating her though?" he asked me. I smiled. "I'm not blind." I said. He smiled. "Of course you aren't." he said rolling his eyes. "Oh Jobo, what am I gunna do without you." I said. "Live your life!" he said laughing. I laughed. "Right!". Our house was only a block away and he was turning on the next block. "Well, I hope the mall thing turns out good." He said with a disgusted attitude. "I hope the Melissa thing works out fine!" I said mimicking him. We laughed. "Bye!" he said turning. "See ya!" I said.

The next thing I knew my phone rang. I looked for it and looked for it in my purse, until I finally found it. "Hello?" I answered. "This is a call for warning." A heavy male voice said. And then the phone went blank. "Hello?" I asked again. I was getting scared. I was running now and I already saw my house. The phone rang again. "Stop calling me you stalker!" I said really angry. "Eh, Paige?" David said. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said to him. "Relax, my parents are in the city tonight, do you wanna come over?" he said. "What time?" I asked excited. "Seven sharp!" he said. "I'll be there!" I hustled out. "Oh and look good!" he said laughing. "Don't I always?" I asked kidding. "Of course. See you tonight, bye!" he said hanging up. I had the best boyfriend in the whole entire universe. I breathed steadily.

I walked down the street to my house. It was large, larger than any on this block, but still I've been in bigger houses. I walked up the stone path to the large glass door. I knocked, and I realized I should just go through the garage, but to my surprise dad got the door. "Hey dad, why are you home?" I asked with a smile. He sighed. "Long business trip up to the Southside of the island, some strange things are happening over there. I have to leave tonight, I got a hotel room, don't expect me to be home till midnight tomorrow." He said uneasy.

"So your gunna leave me, here, alone?" I asked nervous. That strange call was definitely getting to me. "Can't bring you, more danger than ever is up there, it's getting the public's attention." Dad said. I sighed. Whatever, I'll just have Michelle come over. "Hey dad, what's the strange thing?" I asked my lips over my teeth. He got nervous, which made me nervous also. "It's nothing really, seriously." He said shrugging. I learned that from my dad when I was in denial. "Dad?" I asked again fiercer.

"Um, well, you see, there has been a lot of killings, and they and the police up there are practically stupid, so I guess the north side of the island our helping them. They asked me to come down, see if anyone needs any help physically." He said. "Oh well, be safe," I said nervous for him. "Yeah…thanks." He said sighing. "Dad, I love you." I said. He smiled. "I love you back." I smiled. "Thanks." I said grinning.

~.~

"He told you what?" Michelle said angry. I invited Michelle over after dad left, made sense. "He told me, that only the rich and famous get invited." I said. She giggled. "Hell no, the only famous we got down here is us, and plus were not beautiful!" she said. I gasped jokingly. "Well, will see, hope Jonathan finds that out." I said. She rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you like him so much," she said. "Hey, who was that skinny red headed lady coming out from your house?" she asked uneasy.

"Her name is Rebecca, she's a nurse down there, they are discussing where they should look for people." I said plainly. She kept a straight face. "Oh, well thanks for telling me." She said. "What did you do?" I said angry. "Oh come on, I did nothing." She said nastily. "I swear if I find out she's dead, you'll be the first one I'll tell." I said squinting my eyes. "Okay!" she said still angry.

"There's something I need to tell you Michelle." I said dully. She gulped. "Yes?" she laid down on my bed. "I think I'm being stalked." I said grinding my teeth. She laughed. "You can't be serious, I thought you were gunna say you broke up with David!" she said. I laughed. "Yeah right, but I'm scared!" I said seriously. "Did you tell your dad?" she asked. "He left!" I said. "How do you know this?" she asked as nervous as I was.

"Phone call, as he quotes, this is your warning." I said. She gulped. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, I have no idea what to do?" I said. "Well what are you doing tonight?" she asked me. "David's." I said uneasy. She thought for a moment. "Well I'll stay here, you come back, will go to school together tomorrow." She said. I breathed unsteady. "Its gunna be alright, I promise you that!" she said calmly. "You don't know that…you don't!" I said. "Just don't walk into trouble." She said angry.

~.~

It was dark, David's house only a couple blocks down. I was so excited to see his angelic voice and appearance. I had my phone with me, but turned off; my ring would scare the hell out of me. I walked a couple blocks, noticing strange people. "Damn look at that one." A mid twenties voice said. Shit, was he talking about me? "You pretty lady, wants some beer," another voice said. I sped my pace up a little faster. "Don't runaway, don't you wanna see what we look like?" another milkier voice said. I ran now, scared to death. Then I noticed, they were following.

"Please don't hurt me," I said running, they were catching up to me. "We will only hurt you mentally." One of the voices said. What was that suppose to mean. They weren't drunk…yet, but they were single, I could tell that. "Please, please…I have a boyfriend," I said worried. They were now right behind me. Crap. "Oh please, just come with me…I have a surprise for you." The milkier voice said. "Go away!" I said furious.

"Nah will keep this up, until you're ready to see us exposed!" the first voice I heard said. I knew that they wanted more than what I have already on. "Stop it, that's disgusting." I said. Now they were next to me. The milkier voice guy was taller, visibly more muscular, had blonde hair and was very built. The next guy was smaller and looked smarter, he was shirtless and he had abs. The last guy was tall, had thick black longer hair, and looked older than the first two and more impatient.

"Get away from her!" David said grabbing my arm. "Oh David is this your girl?" the blonde guy said. "Josh go away, same with you guys." David said strongly. "I want her though." The taller guy said. David was mad. "Go away!" he said.

They moved back an inch and ran. Then David frowned. "Those little…" he didn't finish his sentence. "I'm sorry." He said. "S'okay, those guys were just so repulsive, especially the taller one."

"What did he do to you?" he asked mad. "They were all gunna rape me!" I said. He blinked and snarled. "Those little freaks," he said. I smiled. "Don't beat yourself up because of it, it happens." I said. If I didn't know any better I would think he was crying.

We walked and talked all the way to his house, it was relaxing and my heart beat was going slower and slower as we reached his house. It was smaller yet beautiful. A three bedroom ranch with white furnishings, and his room was very big. He had a brother named Kyle who barely hung out around here, and wasn't as stunning as David. But to my surprise he was watching television in the main room.

"Hey." I said to him. He turned his head. He smiled. "Hi, how's it going?" he said shyly. I smiled and nodded. "Fine, thanks for asking." I said. He grinned. "Yup!" he said returning to the television. "Let's go to my room!" David said coming in the door. "Okay." I said. His brother winced but didn't look over to me. We turned the corner to his room; as usual it was pretty messy. I could see his underwear and dirty socks. "Sorry about that!" he said picking them up as we got to his bed. "It's fine." I said. He was stunning today.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked. He stunned naturally and then kissed me, and then lifted his head. "I want to do more than kiss and hug, do you understand?" he asked. Uh-oh, this wasn't good. "Um, really, why?" I asked. "Let's try it, come on, it could be fun." He said already taking off his shirt. He had hard rock solid abs and his biceps were clearly visible. I was on the bottom. "I don't know." I said.

"Know please don't?" Kyle said entering. "God Kyle, please, go out!" he said. "Okay when you're married that's fine, but now, not!" Kyle said mad. Kyle was an angel for saving me. "You've had it before!" David said mad. Kyle winced. "Mistake given, at least I went to confession for it, retard!" Kyle said annoyed. I believed that Kyle was nice, and truly confident in himself. "Your hilarious, what if she wants to do it?" he asked Kyle. Kyle snickered. "Yeah, she really wants to do it!" he said. Did I look like a mess? "Do you?" David asked. Just think of what my dad would say.

"No fence but I don't really do that!" I said clearing my throat. I was safe. "See." Kyle said in the door way still. "Okay then," he said putting his shirt back on. "Sorry, I was just nervous." I shivered. "It's okay, I understand, I would be to." I said nervous. Kyle breathed steadily in the doorway. "Okay, well bye." He said stiffly. His brother was beautiful, just like him. His eyes were so pretty, beautiful. He had the same thick black hair, yet it seemed shinier, beautiful. I heard Kyle turning the television back on. I sighed. "I'm so sorry, I'm not ready." I said worried. David only stiffened.

"It's fine…I'm just mad at Kyle." He said angry. "Don't do anything to him; he was just protecting you…and me." I said under my breath. "I won't, let's get you home, you look like a mess!" he said smiling. Few no hard feelings. We exited his dirty room, and went to the main room. "Hey Kyle can you drive Paige home?" he said nervous. "Yeah, you coming David?" he said suspicious. "Cant, homework." He said. I smiled. He was lying; he always did that when he was proud of himself. "Well, get started, I'll be right back." He said emotionless. We got through the door and Kyle took me to his beet up 1999 Lexis car.

"Nice car." I said staring at the piece of machinery. "It's alright," He said. "Hey look sorry about that, plus David doesn't want to drive because he's freaked out about the drunks." He said. I smiled, and then thought. "Wait, how did you know about that." I said. He smiled. "I saw it, I laughed my head off, they never had a chance against David, even if they did, I would have came and helped." He said still grinning. I laughed.

I didn't notice but we were in my driveway. "Home sweet home." He said. I giggled. "Your funny Kyle." I said smiling. He winced. "Yeah, well be safe." I opened the door. "I will!" I said with an even tone. I opened the garage and waved good bye, his car left and I shut the garage door and went upstairs. As I went up I went steadily balanced myself. The lights were off when I left, why were they on now? I started getting scared. I passed my parents' room, now I was at mine. I was scared, is someone gunna pop out with a knife I thought, knowing my luck today I could see someone popping out with a gigantic gun.

As I turned the door knob I was shaking. "BOO!" Michelle said popping out. I screamed. "Why would you do that!" I said angry with her. She was laughing so hard; she thought this all was just some crappy joke. "That look on your face, priceless!" she said. I smacked her in the head as self defense.

"You scared the heck out of me, sometimes, I feel like you're not even my friend!" I said angry with her. She fell on my bed laughing. "You are hilarious!" she said still laughing. I just rolled my eyes. "So what did you guys do?" she asked. I frowned. "No, you didn't!" she said with a burst of energy. I smiled. "No, he just took off his shirt and asked me to." I said. She laughed. And then the phone rang…and the caller ID was blank.


End file.
